Harleena
House of Nobles :The Chapter :The Academy of Erudition |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=Horde |class=Arcanist / Spellblade |factionicon = Horde}} Harleena is a Shal'dorei arcanist and spellblade who is currently the Director of the Agents of Suramar, a team established by the Suramar Military to explore Azeroth and carry out highly important missions in the "new world". Having escaped from Suramar early in the rebellion, Harleena found herself affiliating with several Alliance organizations, both before and after her return to Suramar for the Battle at Nighthold. Though she eventually returned home for good, she would very soon find herself putting together the Agents of Suramar, and heading out into the world once more. Physical Description Harleena is a 7'1", light skinned Shal'Dorei. Her hair is white with a very subtle tint of blue. Her facial structure is prominent, with a narrow chin, a proportionate nose, and striking eyes. There is a slight scar under her right eye, as well as a prominent lightning scar going down her neck and left shoulder that resembles a large lightning strike. Her uniform is an altered version of her Arcanist robes from before the rebellion. She has made some major modifications to it for the sake of efficiency, comfort, and of course style. The blade she wields is the one she crafted the night before the Battle for Nighthold. She wears a crescent moon Ley stone necklace, a gift from her since passed lover Kara'Lunei. Personality Harleena is a rather elegant mannered Nightborne, though when need be, she can be just as tough, and as stubborn as a Dwarf. She has become an intelligent Tactician, and a seasoned Diplomat from her experience among the Alliance. Now that the Shal'Dorei have joined the Horde, she finds herself somewhat torn. Though she proudly stands for Suramar, she finds herself a bit reluctant to go to war with those she considers friends. However Harleena takes her position as Director very seriously, and will do whatever it takes to make sure her Agents are ready for the inevitable conflict. History Part 1: "The Arcanist" To witness such a travesty as the Great sundering of Kalimdor, is traumatic to say the least. Harleena was the only member of her family to survive the disaster, which left her in the care of a highborne foster family. Due to her natural inclination to manipulate the Arcane energies stemming from the Nightwell, at a young age she was designated as an Arcanist to serve within the Nighthold. For thousands of years Harleena served as an Arcanist to Elisande, along with many other skilled and powerful Nightborne. She was obedient, did what she was ordered and became a powerful Arcanist. Not necessarily out of loyalty to Elisande or to the highborne, but out of fear. The Nightborne would punish criminals and outcasts in their society by throwing them outside the barrier separating their city from the outside world, where they would eventually wither and die from lack of mana, which they normally consumed in the form of Arcwine. This was enough of a motivator for anyone to do as they were told whilst serving in her position. Though she spent a good amount of time serving the grand Magistrix, she often used her personal time to explore every corner of the city she could. She grew an interest in botany, and grew ley petal flowers in her home. Like most Nightborne she had a taste for fine Arc wine, and even dabbled in making it. Though she believed the world outside of her city to have been destroyed, she had dreamed of a world different than the one she lived in. To the extent that a Nightborne could be labeled a dreamer, Harleena was indeed considered one. She was teased for her “childish attitude”, or as what most in a normal society would consider it, an active imagination. Though she was an excellent student, she was not encouraged to use her intelligence to sprout creativity. Because of this she became rather secluded, kept to herself, and stood quiet most the time. Which is what drew her attention to Kara’lunei. A beautiful Shal’Dorei, an Arcanist as well, brave, brash, daring. Polar opposite of Harleena, and a good example of the phrase "opposites attract". Where Harleena would be afraid to challenge her teachers, Kara’lunei would stand up and question. She showed her parts of the city that Harleena never knew existed, and allowed her to feel okay with being herself, for once in her shrouded, socially suppressed life. She fell in love, heavily with Kara’lunei, and Kara’lunei with her. They made a life together, practicing their magic and brewing their own Arc Wine, it was a happy life. When the legion and Gul’Dan came to Suramar, and provided their ultimatum to Elisande, it was Kara’lunei that was the most outraged of the two, and spoke openly against the decision to bring down the barrier. Kara’lunei was quick to join the resistance, while Harleena was hesitant to go against the government she had been obedient to for so long. It was during the uprising that Kara’lunei, fell at the hands of the Legion. Harleena watched as her beloved died in front of her, but was too far away to do anything to stop it. The one creature in this world who understood her, ripped from her life. The bubbly cheerfulness that Kara'Lunei brought out in Harleena, seemed to escape her as she fell into a deep dark depression. Harleena was safe and not seen as a traitor by the Highborne, due to her consistent loyalty as well as not being as open about her beliefs as Kara’lunei was. Therefore she was able to stay within the walls of the city, while the rebels were exiled. For the weeks to come Harleena would watch as her people suffered, and her city become a Legion breeding ground. She watched as Elisande betrayed her people, day after day. After watching Kara’lunei die, and her home destroyed, Harleena was ready to cut herself off completely from the Nightwell, and allow her body to wither and die so that she may join Kara’lunei once more. Though as she came close to losing her mind, and her life, a vision came to her, whether it be a hallucination, or a spirit, she saw Kara’lunei, standing before her, telling her she must not give up, to not allow herself to wither, but to fight on, as Kara’lunei would have done herself. With this revelation Harleena crawled towards a nearby bottle of opened arcwine, one that Kara’lunei and herself had brewed not too long ago. She opened it, and drank it down. The next day she made preparations to escape the city. She learned of a way to Meredil, smuggled with her a few bottles and vials of arcwine in a satchel, and finally, took Kara'Lunei's blade and cut her long beautiful hair, as though not to be easily recognized by anyone in the city. She snuck past the demon guards, and stepped foot onto the grass of Suramar for the first time in her entire life. She then found her way to Shal’aran, where she found Arcanist Thalyssra. They had met a few times before, only briefly, but she understood Harleena’s situation, and her loss. She was gracious that Harleena’s beloved gave her life for a cause that she too holds very dear. She happily found Harleena safe transport to Dalaran City where for the first time in a while, she found herself in awe. Dalaran was beautiful, and so vibrant, it reminded her of home, during better times. Finding herself overwhelmed at the world she once thought destroyed, she seeks to live her life the best she can, and as happily as she can, the way Kara'Lunei would have wanted her to. She has since had an eventful life, and has made many friends, and enemies along the way. To Be Continued... Quotes *''"We are Agents of Suramar, and we never yield."'' *''"Quel'Vala Thonos...Nobility through tradition."'' *''*Facepalms*'' Trivia *When Harleena arrived in Dalaran, she would eventually take residence in a nearby Lodge. *On her first day in Dalaran, Harleena found herself following a group of Night elves, whom she thought were Shal'Dorei from a distance. This led her to taking a portal to Stormwind, where she would eventually meet a great deal of friends and allies, many of which helped her survive her mana addiction. External Links *Agents of Suramar website Category:Nightborne Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Arcanist Category:Spellblade Category:Mage